ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms
Four Arms is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms stands at approximately 12 feet in height, has very well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms. His skin is red. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a line going down it and black pants. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, he has black underpants that have an elastic waistband cover made of gold and two sashes going across his chest. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms has Gwen's pants, her top is light blue on her chest and stomach and dark blue on her arms and neck and the sleeves reach half way down all her arms. Her skin is darker red. She has Gwen's hair and has no stripe on her face. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. Powers and Abilities Cuatrobrazos posee los siguientes poderes: * 'Superfuerza:' Cuatrobrazos posee una musculatura extremadamente desarrollada y poderosa, la cual le dota de una gran fuerza física. Su fuerza es tal que es capaz de levantar y lanzar objetos muy pesados, escalar por piedras o paredes con facilidad, realizar contundentes ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, saltar grandes distancias de un solo salto y crear ondas sónicas golpeando el suelo o aplaudiendo sus cuatro manos a la vez conocido como el "Big Smack". * 'Durabilidad:' Cuatrobrazos posee una piel extremadamente gruesa y armada, la cual le dota de una gran resistencia a las lesiones y a los golpes físicos. ' ' Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms's bulk is a disadvantage, all the extra mass of his muscles makes him relatively slow, and his size likewise makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms's strength and stamina are somewhat lessened and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. Alternate Timeline Future In an alternate timeline's future, Four Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, and a pair of jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and small spikes on his shoulders. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants while his shirt as the original seies. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Apperances' Video Games 26689727020070612003848.jpg|Fourarms in Protector of Earth FourArms in Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms in Cosmic Destruction Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Four Arms is one of the first aliens avaliable. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3 & Wii, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360 & Wii. Online Games 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *Four Arms is the only alien to have been confirmed to be unlocked by a Plumber's Kid, Manny. *In Cartoon Network's online game ''Fusionfall'', Four Arms has a nano made after him. *The black stripes on Four Arms' face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a ponytail in Ultimate Alien. In The Galactic Enforcers, Tini's hair was like Four Arms' with the stripe being the start of the hair. *It is shown in Ultimate Alien that Ben didn't know Four Arms was still in the Ultimatrix, seeing as when he fought Ssserpent for the second time in the series and transformed into him, he said, "Four Arms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!". *Four Arms is the first alien with four arms; the second is Spidermonkey, and the third is AmpFibian. *Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In Goodbye And Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands". *In the animated series, Mad, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was miscolored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. *In The Forge of Creation, 10 year old Four Arms was voiced by John DiMaggio instead of Richard McGonagle. *Four Arms has had the most voice actors of any alien. *Four Arms's feet are similar to Ripjaws, Heatblast and Lodestar's feet. *Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Four Arms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. Ben commented on this in The Return, (transforming instead into Cannonbolt), saying "Oh, man! What do you have against Four Arms?" *In the original series, Four Arms' hands have gloves on, but in Ultimate Alien, he does not. *In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms looks like an Olympic Athlete. *Four Arms is one of the most used aliens from the original series in Ultimate Alien. *Four Arms is the 2nd alien not to have two eyes. 'See Also' *Four Arms Gallery *Four Arms Videos Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Allies Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens